


Double Your Fun

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 5 Episode The Replacement. What would Buffy do if there were two Rileys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Double Your Fun  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 333  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 5 Episode The Replacement. What would Buffy do if there were two Rileys.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'double your pleasure' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html) for [joss100](http://joss100.livejournal.com/profile)

Riley plopped down on the bed. “Can you believe, Anya?”

Buffy paused, her shirt half way over her head. “What about her?”

“What she said tonight about the two Xanders.” At the quizzical look on Buffy’s face he added, “About wanting to have sex with both of them before doing the spell.”

Without saying a word, Buffy finished removing her shirt before she slipped off her pants. She didn’t know what to say. After all, this was one time she could really see Anya’s point. What if it had been Riley instead? Wouldn’t she have wanted to experiment with two Rileys. For a brief moment Buffy’s eyes glazed over as she thought about all the fun that could happen.

The snap of fingers in front of her brought her out of her reverie. 

“Huh?”

Riley gazed at her with concern etched on his face. “I called your name but you seemed like you were a million miles away. What were you thinking?”

“Nothing.” She turned and walked towards the bed. “What were you saying?” 

The bed creaked as he shifted over to give her room to slide in beside him. “Uh uh. I mentioned sex with both of them and you zoned out.” A thought occurred to Riley and he quickly leaned up on his elbow. He stared down at Buffy with a curious expression. “If it had happened to me instead would you have wanted to have sex with the two of me?”

Buffy could feel the flush beginning to spread across her cheeks. _What the hell was she supposed to say to that?_ She slid closer and laid her head on his chest.

His arms tightened around her as he spoke. “Come on, Buffy. Just tell me.”

“Have you ever seen that old chewing gum commercial? The one with the twins?” She mumbled against his skin.

Laughter rang out and echoed through the room as it dawned on Riley exactly what Buffy was talking about. _Double your pleasure, double your fun._


End file.
